Ayúdala
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Para cualquiera que preguntara en el futuro, él respondería de la misma forma: Sirius Black no se enamora. Por orgullo, quizás. Pero, en aquellos momentos, el amor le estaba destrozando por dentro.


**Ayúdala.**

Para cualquiera que preguntara en el futuro, él respondería de la misma forma: **Sirius Black no se enamora**. Por orgullo, quizás. Pero, en aquellos momentos, _el amor le estaba destrozando por dentro_.

* * *

><p>Mary McDonald no era bonita.<p>

Tenía el cabello demasiado castaño; tanto, que la gente no sabía definir si era castaño oscuro, gris oscuro o negro. Sus ojos eran demasiado grandes; siempre lo andaba viendo todo con esas pares de canicas oliva, demasiado curiosas. Su nariz estaba desviada, aunque de eso, Sirius era el único que se había dado cuenta pues apenas y se notaba. Y sus dientes… _Ay_, sus dientes. Sus dientes delanteros sobresalían ligeramente, haciendo que su labio superior se viera demasiado grueso.

No era bonita. Podía llegar a ser guapa, si se arreglaba esa maraña de rizos que le caían con demasiado desorden en la espalda, pero no sería bonita aun así. Demasiado esbelta, demasiado delgada y demasiado caderona. ¡Joder! Qué no era una chica de esas a las que contratarían enseguida para ser la belleza del año, o más simple, por la que se pararía en la calle al verla pasar.

Sin embargo, Sirius no podía quitar su mirada de encima de ella.

Porque Mary McDonald tenía algo que lo hacía mirarla y que le pareciera la mujer más hermosa en el mundo. Quizás eran esos rizos que danzaban a un son diferente al resto, o esa nariz apenas torcida que desafiaba el prototipo. Tal vez, es que a Sirius le gustaban esas caderas que se movían con sencillez y demasiada humildad, o aquellas largas piernas que corrían en una maratón de risas y diversión.

Sirius no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había hecho que empezara a gustarle Mary McDonald, pero si estaba seguro que lo que más le gustaba eran esos dientes salidos y esos labios carnosos, tan imperfectos como toda ella aun cuando estuvieran morados, casi azules. Le encantaban sus ojos grandes, las canicas de su vida, aun cuando se rodeaban de un par de ojeras demasiado grandes para una joven de su edad. Le encantaba su cabellera rizada, demasiado como para poder peinarse como era debido, aun cuando había rastros de pérdida de cabello gracias las pociones que pretendían curarla.

A Sirius Black le encantaba Mary McDonald. Siempre con una sonrisa, a pesar del dolor oculto en su radiante mirada. Le encantaba esa mujer de dulces palabras, siempre esperando para soltarlas en el mejor momento, en el más adecuado a pesar de ser ella quién las necesitara más que nunca. Le encantaba verla a ella y no poder imaginarse su vida con ninguna otra, a pesar de ese cáncer que se la arrebataría en pocos días sin poder hacer nada.

Sirius Black estaba loco por esa mujer que reía, y tosía, y volvía a reír con ese grupo de amigos que la visitaba día sí y día también en el hospital, acompañándola en su largo y tortuoso camino hacía la muerte. Amaba a esa mujer que, incluso después de que todos se fueran, no dejaba de sonreírle a él, siempre con esa luz brillante que la hacía parecer el ángel más precioso, con sus alas teñidas de esperanza.

— ¿Todo bien, Black? Estás muy serio—, le preguntó aquella noche de abril, cuando lo vio pensativo, observándola. La guerra estaba en todo su apogeo y desde su posición, junto a la camilla de su novia, Sirius podía escuchar y sentir los llantos desesperados de los magos llorando a sus familiares, de las viudas extrañando a aquellos que no volverían y a los niños que habían quedado huérfanos por la obsesión de un loco tirano.

—Todo bien, preciosa. Todo está bien mientras tú sigas sonriendo así—, ella le sonrió y él no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto a la mujer que pronto se llevaría su corazón con ella, para nunca regresarlo.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Sirius—, él intentó interrumpirla, sabiendo que querría despedirse. Sirius se conocía el discurso, ese mismo que le hacía saber noche tras noche. _Por sia caso. _—Déjame terminar. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y el hombre más honorable que he conocido en mi vida. Qué nadie te diga lo contrario.

Sirius la observó, largo rato, sin decir nada. No había mucho que decir, porque todo ya se lo habían dicho. Tan hermosa, en su aura frágil, delicada e imperfecta, llena de pequeños defectos que le recordaban lo humana que era. El más grande de ellos la consumía lentamente, demacrando su aspecto hasta hacerla parecer casi el cadáver de una mujer valiente, el recuerdo de una jovencita alegre y saltarina, llena de vida.

—Te amo, Mary—, ella volvió a sonreír, ampliando el gesto y mostrando todos sus dientes, como si se tratara de una pequeña niña, inocente. Una muñeca de porcelana a punto de quebrarse en una tragedia que ninguno había podido controlar. —Y te veré mañana al despertar.

Una promesa que ambos sabían que quizás no se cumpliría, pero de todas formas ella extendió su mano y él la estrechó contra su pecho, mientras se hacía espacio en la camilla a su lado para abrazarla, como si así pudiera protegerla del mal que la atacaba. Ella cerró los ojos y acompasó su respiración hasta que casi fue un susurro en el viento, abrazando a Morfeo en un sus dulces sueños.

Mary McDonald no era bonita. No era perfecta. Mary McDonald moriría, se la arrancarían de sus brazos y no sería por culpa de la guerra.

Pero, Mary McDonald era el amor de la vida de Sirius Black. Sus mejillas brillantes, su estrella perdida que aquella noche volaría lejos de él. Mary McDonald sería la razón de su soledad y también la razón de la dicha en sus ojos cuando, años después, cruzara el velo hacía su encuentro.

* * *

><p>Mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí. Mucho tiempo haciendo vida fuera del monitor. Pero, queriendo publicar este pequeño one shot sobre Mary y Sirius que llevaba casi un año en mi mente. Espero lo disfruten, ¡con cariño! Una versión más del por qué Sirius Black se quedó solo. Quizás, no fue porque no encontró a la mujer indicada, sino porque el destino no quería que estuviera con ella.<p>

BSO recomendado: **Ayúdala** de _Mari Trini_.

**No al plagio, sé original. **

¡Y disfruta! Es lo más importante.


End file.
